Cleaning is an essential part of daily routine in both the industrial and household settings. As for general household cleaning, the present procedure typically involves mixing the detergent with water, followed by scrubbing using cleaning sponges or other equipments. However, the remaining active detergent after cleaning is usually disposed, and scrubbing equipments may induce damages to the surface or not enough to clean the surface. Furthermore, in automobile beauty aspect, since the surface of vehicles would inevitably be impacted by rocks or particulates with particles in the air during driving, forming the rough surface is difficult to be removed by conventional foam wash procedures. In addition, the friction generated by the adhesive rocks or particulates may further induce damages to the automobile paint.
In the industrial aspect, various cleaning procedures are utilized to increase the qualification lot yields. For example, various Chemical Mechanical Planarization (CMP) methods are used to polish silicon wafer in semiconductor processing, in which large amounts of polishing slurry and water would be consumed. Therefore, the waste polishing slurry treatment has become a severe environmental issue.
Accordingly, the present invention is aiming at providing a solventless/almost solventless cleaning material to reduce the use of water/solvents in industrial, household, or automobile cleaning, with additional scrubbing and surfactant activities in order to reduce potential pollutions.